Katnapped
by UKZ
Summary: Seven mysterious kats come to the salvage yard, and ask Jake to join them. Then that night Chance mysteriously goes missing. -will not be updated any time soon.-
1. Chapter 1

Thewriter is: Sammy's Razor

The title is: Katnapped! Chapter one.

Summary: Seven mysterious kats come to the salvage yard, and ask Jake to join them. Then that night Chance mysteriously goes missing. Where is he? And will Jake join these mysterious seven kats?

As the rain connected with the garage roof, every drop made an echoed sound, as Chance Furlong tried to sleep.

He groaned as he turned from laying on his left side, to his back, placing his pillow over his ears as he tried to block out the sound of a thousands drops of rain echoing.

In a room across from Chance's, Jake Clawson sleeps peacefully, curtesy of earmuffs.

In the morning, Jake was the first up.

The rain was still coming down by the thousands.

When Chance finally did get up it was ten thirty, he dragged his feet as he walked into the kitchen where Jake sits at the table reading the news paper.

With half open eyes, Chance poured himself a cup of coffee, which he most defiantly needs.

"Rain keep you up half the night again Chance?" Jake asked as he read the news section.

Chance only replied with a low "mmm." As he plonked on a chair.

Jake smiled and shook his head slightly, with the paper still covering his face.

As Jake had just finished reading the paper, there was a nock at the door.

Chance said sleepily. "You can get that."

Jake rolled his eyes as he put the paper on the table stood up, and made his way to the garage.

Chance watched Jake leave, with his half open eyes, when Jake was in the garage, Chance got up and put his empty coffee cup in the sink and went up to Jake's room.

At the door, there was seven tom-kats wearing the same brown tuxedos.

A dark brown tom at the front of all the seven, said in a low tone. "We're he to see Jacob Clawson."

Jake looked at all seven, before answering. "That would be me."

The same tom that spoke before said in the same tone. "Jacob Clawson, do you have time to come with us, for half of an hour?"

Jake looked in the garage, it was empty; they hadn't got a call from Callie in weeks.

He looked back at the tom that spoke. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Up in Jake's room, Chance is sitting on the corner of Jake's bed looking at the earmuffs.

"So that's how he can get to sleep." Chance said standing up and walking out of Jake's room and into his own, with the earmuffs. "Let's see him have a nice sleep tonight." He said placing the earmuffs in his bedside table draw.

The brown suited kats in a brown van; took Jake to an old road and talked to him in the van there.

Jake was sitting in the back of the van, across from the dark brown tom, and sitting on the right of him, a white faced tom sat, to his left a half brown and creamy faced tom sat.

"Now, Jacob Clawson, we brought you out here to ask you, to join us." The same dark drown tom said still in a low tone.

Jake asked while looking at the tom that spoke. "Join use? What are use, a club or something."

"No, Jacob Clawson, we are a secret government, trying to stop Pumadyne from making nucleare weapons, will you join us or not, we won't a strait yes or no answer. However, if you do join we could make your debt with the Enforcers disappear." The same tom said keeping his low tone.

"Why would a secret government, need me?" Jake asked raising his right eye brow.

"Well Jacob Clawson, in the field of technology we lack a great deal. We went over your Enforcer records, and well you are just what we need. So are you in or are you out?"

"As tempting as that sounds, but I have to say no, I'm out." Jake replied looking at everyone in the brown van.

The dark brown tom sighed and closed his eyes, saying at the same time. "Alright then, Jones, take us back to the salvage yard."

Jones the driver, just started the van up and headed back to the salvage yard.

The ride back to the salvage yard was quiet, Jake felt a bit uneasy, and he kept looking at every kat one by one.

Jake felt so relived when he got out of the van. "Talk about strange." He said before turning and walking into the garage.

At that time Chance was back in the kitchen sitting at the table.

Chance asked as Jake walked into the kitchen. "Where did you go?"

Jake looked over at Chance, stoping in the door way. "No where... I'm going for a shower."

Once Jake was out of the shower and dressed in his work overalls, he went down to the ladder to the hanger.

Chance was on the couch watching his daily Scaredy Kat.

Jake could hear Chance laughing, even down in the hanger as he typed on his computer, Jake stoped typing and looked up at the ladder and shook his head slightly as he said. "Chance you can be like a, big kitten some times." He then went back to typing.

Jake stayed down in the hanger, until ten pm.

He yarned and stretched his arms out leaning back in the computer chair.

"Well I guess that means it's time for bed." He said still yarning.

He stood up, and pushed the chair in and went up to the garage.

It was still raining buckets.

Chance was already in bed, and fast asleep thanks to the earmuff he took from Jake's room.

Jake changed into his normal bed cloths, which was a pair of boxer, after he changed, he looked in the top draw of his bedside table, for his earmuffs, he smiled when he couldn't find them.

"Nice try Chance." He said, not to Chance, but to him self, he opened the bottom draw, and grabbed a portable tape player with head phones attached to it.

Jake looked in the portable tape player, to make sure there was a tape inside, there was, Jake got into bed, once he was laying down in a comfortable position, he put the earphones in and turned on the tape player, he turned it up the highest it could go, to block out the rain.

Early that morning, at one fifty three, seven figures, dressed in all black with black masks coving there faces; showing only there eyes, broke into the garage, which wasn't hard, since the garage door lock was broken, once all seven were in the garage, they headed for Chance's room.

Out side wait one of the intruders, sitting in a verily large sized black van.

They moved like ninjas into Chance's room, silently with out one single sound.

Chance was sleeping heavily that night after not getting much sleep a few days before, so if they did make a sound, Chance wouldn't wake up, and neither would Jake, having the tape player up as loud as it can go.

Without one word or sound, one of the burly black intruders put a cloth over Chance's mouth, wile four others held Chance down, the other two waited outside of the room, keeping an eye out, for Jake.

The cloth that the intruder, put over Chance's mouth had a sleeping liquid on it, nocking Chance out before he could even react.

As soon as they knew Chance was out, two of the intruders put metal cuffs on Chance's wrists and ankles, and carried him out of the garage, put him in the back of a black van, the back of the van didn't have any windows, and it was reinforced with some kind of mega strong metal, there also was the same metal, between the front and back of the van, separating the driver and the seven intruders, from Chance in the back, this was specially made for ten passengers, not including the driver, to sit up front.

In the back of the van two of the intruders, chained Chance's wrists to the left top side of the van, making his arms go above his head, and his ankles to the bottom side, with both his wrists and ankles still bound by the metal cuffs, they made sure every thing was right and tight, before they went to the front, to join there comrades, and so they could leave.

As they drove off, the van didn't make any sound what so ever, it was made to be very silent, and it was indeed very silent.

One of the intruders reached into the glove-compartment, and took out a small radio, pushing a red button on the side of it, the intruder simply said. "Target acquired."

The radio made a static sound before, a deep voice said on the other side of it.

"Roger that, you know what to do next."

The intruder simply smiled, putting the small radio back into the glove-compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**The writer is:** _Sammy's Razor_

**The title is:** _Katnapped chapter 2_

**To:** **SKParasite**, **CrecentEmerald** and **Catgirl Serenity**: Thank you all for reviewing my first chapter! Wee I hope you three like this chapter!

**Note:** Well finallyheres the next chapter, sorry it took me a bit to do; I hope you all who readenjoy this chapter!

In the morning the rain was still coming down, and was showing no signs in stopping any time soon.

Jake awoke at nine thirty, he yarned as he opened his eyes, stretching his arms and legs out as well.

He rubbed his eyes with closed fists, before taking the headphones out, the tape had already stopped, it stoped some time early in the morning, but by that time Jake was sleeping deeply.

"Well I wounder how Chance slept last night." He said removing the doona off his upper body and sat up shifting his body to the edge of the bed and hang his legs over the side, he glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

"Ten thirty huh?" He said as he read the red numbers on the clock. "Well I guess I won't be finding out how Chance slept, anytime soon."

Jake pulled open the bottom draw of his bedside table and grabbed a plane black t-shirt, slipped it on and went down to the kitchen, in his black shirt and plane blue boxers, he had some breakfast, just a bowl of Tuna-pops soaked with some warm milk was the only thing they had, but that never mattered to them as long as they had something suitable for breakfast.

▬▬▬▬▬▬RAZOR▬▬▬SWAT▬KATS▬▬▬T-BONE▬▬▬▬▬▬

The mysteries black van pulled up at a very broken down farmhouse, the only thing that looked like it worked was the two main doors, there were no windows in this barn nor was there anything else, the bran was the only thing around, there were no fences, or any other kind of house, also the bran was in the very last place anyone would think a barn would be it was located along a tree line on some desert sand, the barn doors open slowly, but with no one opening them, manually, they opened electronically.

Once the van was in the barn, the doors slowly closed; once the doors were fully closed the van began to descend into the ground.

Once the van was fully down, it moved off the platform, once it was fully off, the platform stared to go back up; they were lowered into a large under ground garage that looked like any old ordinary garage.

Two of the toms got out of the van and went to the back of the van, opened the back doors and looked at the still out cold tabby.

He was still unconscious, with his head hanging down, one of the toms made sure he wasn't bluffing.

They put him on a small metal table with wheels that one of the other toms took over to them.

"Great-Kats this guy is heavy." One of the toms said as with a hint of strain in his voice, as he helped lift Chance onto the table.

"You're just weak." The other tom that helped lift Chance onto the table said.

One of the toms from in the van walked down to them, and said to the two toms that lifted Chance onto the table.

"You two just put that poor excuse for a kat into a cell and make sure his chains are nice and tight. I'll got tell the boss he can make the call." He then walked off to a small door.

▬▬▬▬▬▬RAZOR▬▬▬SWAT▬KATS▬▬▬T-BONE▬▬▬▬▬▬

At the garage, Jake was working on a car that came in just before they closed yesterday.

He was sitting in the driver's seat of the 69 Mustang that was brought in about a raddle in the engine; he revved it a few times, with the hood up, so he could hear the raddle for himself better.

As Jake was revving the Mustang, the phone rang but from the roar of the cars engine he didn't hear the phone.

The phone only rang three times, and Jake didn't hear it once.

"Hmm, that just sounds like the radiator is loose, I better have a closer look at engine just to be sure." Jake said as he turned the key turning the car off, after he took the key out of the ignition he got out of the sports car, he closed the door nice and easy, he stepped back looking at the Mustang, they rely see nice cars like that Mustang, usually they would have old sedans or wagons.

Jake smiled as he went to the front of the car, the engine was cleaner than any other he had seen in a long time, he leaned over the engine inspecting it, making sure the spark plugs were clean and on correctly, after looking the spark plugs over he took a quick look at the fuses, then looked at the radiator next.

▬▬▬▬▬▬RAZOR▬▬▬SWAT▬KATS▬▬▬T-BONE▬▬▬▬▬▬

In a room a dark brown tom sits in a lounge chair, with only a small round table next to him, located on his right, only a phone sits on the table.

He had just hung up the phone as a lite drown tom walked in the room.

The lite drown walked up to the seated tom and said with a deep voice.

"We have secured him in a cell with chains and cuffs, so what did Jacob say?"

The dark brown tom stood up and then replied. "He didn't answer, looks like we are going to take another trip out there, get the others, I'm going to if our friend has awoken yet." He then walked past the litter tom and down a hallway with an elevator at the end, the elevator only went on way, and was down.

The lite brown tom sighed annoyed, and mumbled in an annoyed tone. "I just came from there, why didn't he just ask me if he is a wake?" He rolled his eyes before he turned and left the room to get to other five that are going along with them.

As the dark brown tom stepped out of the elevator he walked to a door that was strait across from elevator, the door was metal like a prison door except it didn't have any window, as he opened the door it didn't make a sound.

The room on the other side of the door was dark until he stepped in, lights came on automatically, they flashed three times before staying on. All the walls in the room were not metal but cement walls, and on the left side wall, Chance was there still unconscious, his arms were stretched out and chained to the wall at his wrists, he was hanging of the ground, his feet were chained to the wall together, his head was hanging down, his chin would have been touching his chest is it wasn't for the cuff around his neck that was connected to the wall, Chance was also only in his boxers and a white tank top, his feet, head and paws hanged down and he was motionless, his tail wasn't visible from his legs been chained together over his tail.

The tom had only stepped in that one step; he didn't go any furtherer all he did was smile then turned and left, closing the door and walking back to the elevator, he pushed the button to go back up to the surface, where he just came from, as the elevator ascending the tom said to himself in a deep tone. "Let's see you say you're out now Jacob."


	3. Chapter 3

**The writer is:** _Sammy's Razor_

**Katnapped chapter 3**

**Notes:**_ None, except, sorry it took me years to do this chapter... And YAY I finally done it!_

* * *

Jake had finished looking over the Mustang and was getting ready to watch some television when he heard a car pull up just as he had sat down.

He sighed annoyed as he got up from the couch and made his way back to the garage.

When he could see the car or rather van, he blinked a few times confused, didn't theses guys already come here yesterday?

Once Jake was in the doorway of the garage he could see the same seven toms that came yesterday walking up to the front of the garage.

The tom that spoke last time they were there also did so this visit.

"I see you are here, what I don't see is why Jacob you didn't answer the phone."

Jake was a bit confused, the phone didn't ring, did it? Well if it did, he didn't hear it.

"What do uses want? I…"

The tom didn't let Jake finish his sentence. "I thought we told you last time we were here what we want Jacob, before you say you're out this time, let us tell you our new deal." He said as he crossed his arms.

Jake rolled his eyes annoyed; what ever they have this time won't change his mind. "Look what ever you have it still won't change my decision."

All the seven toms grind, they knew what deal they had now could make Jake do anything they wanted.

Jake looked at all the toms with a wired look, he suddenly felt very unconfutable. They all look so sure of themselves, what if they did find something, Jake then got thinking, what if they know he's a SWAT Kat? And try to blackmail him in helping them. Jake suddenly felt even more unconfutable and now a bit nerves.

The dark drown tom saw that Jake was getting nerves, he smiled and said. "Now Jacob our new deal has to do with your friend Chance." He paused for a minute, as a black pawed tom that was standing to his left, handed him a small thin TV monitor. He looked down at the monitor then kept talking. "Right now he's at our base; you could say he's our prisoner. And if you do not believe what I am saying, look for your self." He handed Jake the small monitor.

Jake took the monitor and looked at the screen, there he saw his best buddy hanging by chains, motionless, in nothing but his boxers and a tank top. Fear built up inside him, he didn't know if Chance was unionise or.. Not he didn't want to think that. His fear was overwhelmed with anger as the dark brown tom said. "Well?" Jake replied clearly with the anger he felt in his voice still looking at the monitor. "If use have hurt him in any way.." That's all Jake had a chance to say before the dark brown tom spoke again.

"We have not hurt him in any way, however, we will if you do not help us with our project that will insure Pumadyne dose not make any more nucleare weapons." The tom said as he looked back at the rest of the toms that were there. "Now I will ask you again, are you in or are you out?"

Jake looked at all the kats standing at the front of the garage, and then looked back down at the monitor showing the striped tabby hanging by chains. 'He's not asking me, he knows I have no choice but to help them.' Jake thought as he looked at his motionless friend, it felt like time had stood still, as thousands of thoughts came to his mind; there was no question about what he had to do. But heck knows what these kats want to do after they finish there business with Pumadyne, what ever it was Jake didn't give it a second thought, he slowly lifted his head so his eyes were level with the dark brown toms. "Fine I'm in." He said in a low tone with a hint of anger.

"Good, now Jacob follow us, you will not need to bring anything now, I will have someone come here later to retrieve some cloths for you and your friend." The dark brown tom said as the others started to walk back to the van.

Jake didn't say a word as he followed them to the van; he had to sit in the back with four of the toms, he sat on the left side wile the others sat on the right of the van.

On the drive to the base, Jake didn't say a word all he did was look at the monitor that he still has, the seven other kats didn't say anything either, it was a quite ride.

Jake was lost in thought as he stared blankly at the monitor, the one that troubled him the most, was the what if thought, that what if that would defiantly plague his thoughts for the whole time he's with these kats dressed in brown, and that what if thought was, what if the SWAT Kats are needed? All he could do was just pray they would not be needed, for Chance's sake and the katizens of Mega Kat City.

As they approached the barn one of the kats in the back with Jake, stood up and approached him.

Jake didn't notice that the tom had stood up and approached him, until the shadow of tom appeared over him.

Jake slowly lifted his head and looked at the tom standing over him.

The tom said as he handed Jake a black rag. "Put this on."

Jake sat the small monitor on his lap as he took the small rag; he knew what it was for, he didn't need anyone to tell him it was a blindfold, he was waiting for them to make him put a one on. He didn't really want to but what choice did he have, if he refused who knows what they would do to Chance, and Jake wasn't just about to find out what.

He put the blindfold on; it did its job well, for he couldn't see anything but blackness.

Not more than two minutes after Jake had put on the blindfold, he felt the road suddenly get bumpy, like they had just driven onto a gravel road.

One of the toms in the front spoke without looking at anyone; he kept his eyes looking ahead at the barn. "We are here."

After hearing that Jake felt a mixture of feelings at once, relived that the drive was over, and well he wasn't sure what else he was feeling, here he was blindfolded and going into a strange place with strange kats, that also wanted him to doing something that could put innocent kats in danger. Right now Jake really didn't know what to think, except they have Chance and can do what they want to him.

Jake felt the van stop, then a small hissing sound, not the king of hissing that Dr. Viper would do, it sounded like some kind of machine releasing air pressure, the van moved once like it got bumped. After that bump Jake could no longer hear the hissing, in fact he didn't hear anything else until he felt another slight bump.

He could hear the kats in the back with him moving; he then heard the back doors open and a tom say to him. "Now Jacob keep that blindfold on, you will be lead to a room that you will be sleeping in." That's all the tom said, after that he felt someone grab his left arm.

The tom that grabbed Jake's arm was the black pawed tom that gave the dark brown tom that monitor, which now sits on the right side of Jake.

The black pawed tom said as he pulled Jake up, making him stand. "Ok Jacob, I will be the one leading you to your sleeping quarters."

Jake could have easily knocked this black pawed tom to the ground, and he wanted to so bad, but he kept his cool, something he is good at doing, unlike Chance, this tom would most likely be on his tail, if Chance was the one he was pulling around.

The black pawed tom leads Jake to his sleeping quarters, by pulling him by his right arm.

As Jake was being pulled, he listened carefully to the sounds around him, mainly because half the sounds he was hearing, he had never heard before.

The tom finally stoped pulling Jake after ten minutes, he had stoped in front of a metal door, similar to the one Chance is being kept behind.

The tom spoke as he opened the door. "Well Jacob this is your sleeping quarters, you can take the blindfold off now."

Jake took the blindfold of without any hesitation, as soon as it was off, he had to squint his eyes and blink a few times to get use to the light. As soon as his eyes had adjusted, he could see he was standing in a door way that leads into a rather small room, with only a single foldout bed, with one pillow and a thin bed sheet, the mattress didn't look very inviting to sleep on either, all the walls were just like where Chance was cement, the bed over in the fare left corner.

"Well, you sure know how to give the five star treatment here." Jake said as he looked over the room, as he stood in the door way.

The black pawed tom, just grind and said as he stood behind Jake. "You have no idea."

Jake turned around to face the tom. "Ok I want to see Chance now."

"Fine then, follow me Jacob." The tom said as he started to walk to the left down a hallway to an elevator, Jake follow behind him, down the hallway and onto the elevator.

* * *

_**Ok **_**_this chapter is a bore… But the next chapter won't be! _**


	4. Chapter 4

The writer is: Sammy's Razor

Katnapped chapter 4 finally!

Note: You can kill me for being so long if you want!

--------------------------------------------

The elevator stopped with a jolt the doors opened without any noise at all, the open doors revealed a small dark hallway.

As Jake and the black pawed tom walked out of the elevator at the same time, lights came on, but flickered, the flickering lights reviled the small hallway, from what Jake saw there was only one door, which meant, to him, that's where Chance is.

Jake went to walk forward, but was stoped by the tom grabbing his left upper arm.

"Hold it Jacob, Let me just clarify that you can not go inside that room." The black pawed tom said pointing to the metal door that was across from the elevator.

Jake glared at the toms black paw holding his arm. "And why not?" He snappishly asked yanking his arm free.

The tom just put the arm that was holding Jakes arm moments ago on his hip. "Just be glad you're getting to see Chance this close up Jacob." The tom practically spat when he said Chance and Jacob.

Jake glared at him, as he did the lights flickered twice.

'Yeah right, see? This piece of crud must be trying to be funny; I can't see though a metal door.' Jake though as he stared at the tom.

"And how am I meant to see him?" Jake asked crossing his arms.

The tom looked at the door then back at Jake and said smartly. "Well I guess Jacob you can not, well then time to go back then." He turned and walked back to the open elevator.

Jake wanted to so badly to punch this tom, but unlike his best friend Chance, Jake could some what control his temper. Breathing a frustrated sigh he turned and walked back into the elevator.

When both kats were in the elevator, the lights turned off and the small hallway went back to being black.

Wile waiting for the elevator to stop Jake just had to ask. "What was the point of going down here then?" Jake didn't look at the tom as he asked, he just kept his eyes on the elevator doors.

The tom rubbed his chin with his left paw, in a thinking jester. "So you could see if you Jacob tried to free your friend Chance, you could not. There are sensors all over that hallway and all over the door." The tom replied also not shifting his eyes.

Jake was so relieved when the elevator stopped and he was away from that black pawed tom.

-------------

Chance felt a bit groggy as he awoke, but that's not all he felt he felt cold, and his neck, ankles and wrists were sore. As all his senses, finally kicked in he noticed he wasn't in the garage or even on the ground for that madder.

"Huh? What the heck? Where am I? What's going on?" Chance said out loud as he tried to move his arms and legs, clinching his paws into fists as he tried to break free.

His vision was a bit blurry as he opened his eyes for the first time, though that didn't help much, the room was bitch black, he couldn't even see one glimmer of light. He could feel the cold metal chains that were holding his body to the ruff surface of the cement wall.

Chance then jerked his head to the right, an action he soon regretted, as the chain dug into his throat. He coughed a bit after wards and kept his he still.

Not able to do anything he slowly lowered his head as much as the chain would let him.

'Crud how the heck am I meant to get out of here? How the heck did I get here? A Glovatrix would be handy right now; yeah if I had one I would be out of here in seconds and kick the guys' tails that put me here. After I found out why they put me here… Wait holy kats what if its Dark Crud that has me, and he's found out I'm T-Bone…Nah Dark Crud isn't nearly smart enough to find out… I hope.'

Chance sighed, the fact that he couldn't do anything frustrated him, he closed his eyes gathered his strength and pulled on the chains with his arms only as hard as he could, but to no avail. That pull made his wrist hurt, but he still kept on trying, yanking his arms forward with all his strength, hoping if he did it enough the chain would come loose and give way. The position his legs were in made it impossible for him to try the same with them.

The noise of the chains as Chance pulled on them echoed through the room, as he pulled his arms back and the chains connected with the wall, they made a clanging sound.

Just hanging there wasn't Chance Furlongs style, and he wasn't going to make it anytime soon.

-------------------

Jake on the other paw was shown the item that is going to be his project.

His 'project' looked like a black gas tank with seven T's painted on with silver pain.

"That's it; my big project is to work on a gas tank?" Jake asked with the hint of anger still in his voice, crossing his arms as he looked down at the tank lying at his feet.

But he could tell the tank wasn't just any tank, sure it looked like a tank just with seven big T's painted on it, but with these toms nothing couldn't be as simply as putting gas into a tank surly, unless they wanted to make all the Pumadyne staff go into a laughing fit with laughing gas, or… poison them, but that still wouldn't put Pumadyne out of business, they would just higher more workers, so what is the purpose of this tank?

A tom that was standing behind Jake replied. "This tank is not the project, but what's going inside it is the project Jacob. T one will be here soon to tell you what you'll need to do." The pure black tom said as he walked out of the large room, leaving Jake alone.

Jake turned and watched the tom leave. 'T one?' He thought as he heard the tom lock the metal door after he had left. He then turned back around and looked around the large room; it was a little bit bigger than the hanger at the garage. The walls were cement there was no windows at all, there also was a range of lab equipment up against the walls, all the equipment had the same seven T's on them, they were also black and the T's were silver.

Jake didn't walk around the room he just in the one spot looking at the tank.

Rubbing his chin with his right paw, as he thought out loud.

"What are they planing to put in this thing? Not much deadly things can go into a tank that looks like it should be on a divers back, what are they planning?" Jake stoped thinking as he heard the door open behind him.

Jake turned to see a white tom dressed in a black lab coat and pants walk in closing the door behind him.

"Huh and here I thought all you guys just can in brown and black." Jake said sarcastically as the tom walked up to him.

When the white tom, stoped walking he spoke, ignoring Jakes sarcasm. "Dear Jacob you have to have patience, you will find out what's going in that tank, after all you are helping me make what's going in that tank."


End file.
